Beauty and the Dragon
Movie-Spoof style of the 1991 Disney Films, "Beauty and the Beast". Cast: * Belle - Rapunzel (Tangled) * The Beast - Elliott (Pete's Dragon) * Prince Adam - Flynn Rider (Tangled) * Gaston - Huxley (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland) * Lumiere - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets Show) * Human Lumiere - Shang (Mulan) * Cogsworth - Fozzie Bear (The Muppets Show) * Human Cogsworth - John Smith (Pocahontas) * Mrs. Potts - Rosita (Sesame Street) * Human Mrs. Potts - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Chip - Elmo (Sesame Street) * Human Chip - Timmy Pajama Boy (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Feather Duster - Miss Piggy (The Muppets Show) * Human Feather Duster - Mulan * Wardrobe - Frog Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) * Sultan the Footstool - Bolt * Sultan the Footstool Dog - Balto * Stove - Cookie Monster (Sesame Street) * LeFou - Sid Phillips (Toy Story) * Baker - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) * Bookseller - Preston Whitmore (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) * Bimbettes - Sam Sparks (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs), Anna and Elsa (Frozen) * Phillipe - Maximus (Tangled) * Maurice - The Emperor (Mulan) * Wolves - Cats (An American Tail) * Monsieur D'Arque - Prince Hans (Frozen) * Old Beggar Woman - Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) * Enchantress - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) * Tavern Keeper - Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Villagers in the wedding played by - Various Angry Birds Characters * The Hat Stand - Big Bird (Sesame Street) * Gaston's Mob Gangs - Cards (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) * Objects in Human Agains - Muppets Various * Objects in Be Our Guest - Teddies Various * Villagers in The Mob Song - Villains Various * Villagers - Various Characters * Gaston's Buddies - Hades (Hercules), Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog), Sharky and Bones (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) Chapters Index Scenes: Beauty and the Dragon part 1 - Prologue Beauty and the Dragon part 2 - "Rapunzel" Beauty and the Dragon part 3 - Rapunzel meets Huxley Beauty and the Dragon part 4 - The Emperor Invention Beauty and the Dragon part 5 - The Emperor Gets Lost/The Cats Attack Beauty and the Dragon part 6 - The Emperor Comes Upon a Castle Beauty and the Dragon part 7 - Huxley to Rapunzel/"Rapunzel Reprise" Beauty and the Dragon part 8 - Rapunzel Arrives at the Castle Beauty and the Dragon part 9 - Rapunzel New Home Beauty and the Dragon part 10 - "Huxley's Song" Beauty and the Dragon part 11 - Rapunzel meets Rosita, Elmo, and Frog Tiana Beauty and the Dragon part 12 - Rapunzel is Being Difficult Beauty and the Dragon part 13 - Rapunzel Leaves Her Room/Meeting Kermit and Fozzie Beauty and the Dragon part 14 - "Be Our Guest" Beauty and the Dragon part 15 - Exploring The West Wing/Rapunzel Finds The Magic Rose Beauty and the Dragon part 16 - Rapunzel Runs Off/Elliott Fights The Fight Cats Beauty and the Dragon part 17 - Huxley Plans a Scheme with Prince Hans Beauty and the Dragon part 18 - Something Special for Rapunzel ("Something There") Beauty and the Dragon part 19 - Preparing the Castle ("Human Again") Beauty and the Dragon part 20 - A Romantic Evening ("Beauty and the Dragon") Beauty and the Dragon part 21 - Elliott Set Rapunzel Free Beauty and the Dragon part 22 - Huxley's Evil Plan in Action ("Kill the Beast") Beauty and the Dragon part 23 - The Castle Under Attack Beauty and the Dragon part 24 - Elliott VS. Huxley Beauty and the Dragon part 25 - Transformation/Finale A Happy Ending Beauty and the Dragon part 26 - End Credits (130th Video) Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies-Spoofs Category:Channel Category:Channels Category:Parody Category:Parodies